


Brown and Beige

by vcumonkey



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcumonkey/pseuds/vcumonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one-shot between Harry and Ginny and freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown and Beige

**Author's Note:**

> I had started writing this expecting to have a really loving scene between Harry and Ginny, but it turned out to be a very dark moment with some hope at the end of the tunnel. Harry's "silver lining", so to speak.

Prompt: Brown  
Word Count: 525  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Rating: PG--implications torture and graphic material  
Author's Note: I had started writing this expecting to have a really loving scene between Harry and Ginny, but it turned out to be a very dark moment with some hope at the end of the tunnel. Harry's "silver lining", so to speak.  
NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. I do not own Harry Potter; if I did, I would have millions of people worship me.

 

Fingers trace every beige freckle, every laugh line, every scar from the war, every bump from Chasing, watched closely by brown eyes under hooded lids. Her hands stroke his face, bronzed from a mission in Egypt; blunt nails scrape his scalp, and his eyes close as he pulls her closer.

He had just returned from a harrowing raid on a suspected supporter’s home, and had found not only Dark artifacts (one of which burned an Auror’s hand so badly it turned brown) but a little Muggle girl who had been kidnapped months before and hidden in a room under the stairs; she had been tortured relentlessly and mercilessly, and had screamed when three of the Aurors, all of whom were men, found her, fastened to a mahogany post in the corner. It had taken quite a while for them to approach her, and even longer to untie her. Her chestnut hair had been matted with earth and blood, and she had been covered in bruises and lacerations. It had taken ages for her to calm down long enough for them to help her out of the house, and she had been immediately whisked away to St. Mungo’s for a Sleep Draught and memory modifications. He still is unsure what they were going to tell her parents. How do you tell a teacher and a doctor that their little girl had been kidnapped by dark wizards simply because she was a non-magical child? Simply because they wanted to watch her suffer?

His job usually caused him strife; it was true the adrenaline rush and the heroism and the saving of lives was what made it worthwhile, but seeing things like he saw today made him weep for the world. Hadn’t he fought to keep things like this from happening? To save children from a life free from the agony that this girl had to endure? It was raids and missions like these that made him come home and into Ginny’s arms. She always knew when he had a bad day; his arms were tighter around her, his hands gripped harder, his face nestled closer into her throat. It was days like these that she could do nothing for him but hold him, stroke him, kiss his neck as she whispered into his ear.

They face each other on their sepia sheets as he draws circles around every cinnamon freckle. He doesn’t like speaking about the raids, doesn’t like worrying her (as she had so much when he was away that year, and as she still does every day he leaves), but she _knows_ , oh how she knows, knows that this can be the most rewarding thing he does and the most disturbing. She helps him forget, just for a little while; helps him forget the blood on the russet floor in the room under the stairs, helps him forget the brown stains on the girl’s clothes, helps him forget the look of death in the child’s eyes.

Just for a little while.

Until he saves another child tomorrow, or next week, or next month, she is here to help him forget.

Just for a little while.  



End file.
